


#39: Staying The Night

by RhiRhi2510



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Crushes, Cute, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Kissing, Locked Out, Making Out, Next Door Neighbors, Secret Crush, Shy Hongseok, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhiRhi2510/pseuds/RhiRhi2510
Summary: Prompt #39: Hongseok gets locked out of his house while his family is gone, so he spends the night at Y/N’s place
Relationships: Yang Hongseok/Reader
Series: 100 Writing Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752871
Kudos: 8





	#39: Staying The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hey hello my lovely readers!~ So I've started slowly trying to write again after having such a massive creative block. I've decided to do 100 Random Writing Prompts!~ As you may see the first is actually #39 on my list. I will be using a Random Number Generator to decide which prompt I will write each time. These prompts may take anywhere from a few days to a week or so to complete, depending on my own creativity. I would like to thank everyone for reading and if you could give it a kudos that would be amazing!~ Stay safe my lovelies!

"Are you kidding me right now?" Hongseok growled to himself as he rattled the handle on his front door. Of course, today would be the day he forgot his key, the one day where his parents were out of town, and his older brother was away with friends. He sighed again after trying to open the door for the nth time. He pulled out his phone, looking at his contact list briefly and running through a list of friends in his head. He figured he could crash at one of their places for the night.

"Well, I can't stay at Hyunggu's, his family doesn't have the room with their renovations. Hui and Hyojong are out of town too. Shit!" Hongseok slumped against his door with his head in his hands, mentally cursing his bad luck. He had been sitting there for a couple of minutes now, trying his best not just to break down his front door when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hongseok? Are you okay?"

Looking up quickly, Hongseok reddened in embarrassment. In front of him stood his next-door neighbor and crush (Y/N). He promptly stood up, brushing off his jeans. (Y/N) looked at him quizzically, a small furrow in her brow.

"U-uh yeah, sorry. I forgot my keys, and now I'm locked out," Hongseok admitted, sheepishly scratching the back of his head. (Y/N) nodded, understanding his predicament. You approached and grabbed Hongseok's hand, giving it a small pat.

"You don't have anywhere to stay, do you?" You ask, a small smile stretching across your lips. Hongseok flushed, surprised by your touch, but shakes his head. Your fingers slip away from his as you turn to leave. Hongseok's shoulders slump in disappointment, watching you recede with a frown.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go, silly!" You giggle cheerfully, waving Hongseok towards you with a well-manicured hand. Hongseok stares at you in confused bewilderment, not moving an inch. You sigh, firmly placing both of her hands on her hips, delivering Hongseok an exasperated look.

"Hongseok, I'm offering to let you stay the night at my place," You explain slowly, your face changing to a patient smile. Hongseok still couldn't process your words, but he grabbed his fallen backpack anyways. You grasp his sleeve and start pulling him towards your house, just a few meters away. Hongseok feels like he is in a daze, letting you lead him along.

Hongseok had always liked you, his feelings for you never wavers. He loved the way your hair shone in the sunlight, always looking glossy and full. How your lips never seemed to lose their pink pigment. Your eyes were like diamonds, deep and sparkling. He could list a million reasons why he liked you. You were a caring, loving, selfless person, and his heartbeat a million miles a minute whenever he laid eyes on you. He never dared to confess, however. You were a beautiful girl, and he was Hongseok. He could never compare to you. He would keep his feelings silent for now.

"So here we are! Home sweet home, I guess?" You giggle as you unlock your front door, your Kumamon keychain jingling musically. You swung the door open, gesturing for Hongseok to go inside first. Hongseok stepped inside the foyer nervously, like he was expecting something to jump out at him. He looked around, noting that your house had a similar layout to his own. You strolled in after him, closing and locking the front door behind you.

"Mom? Are you home?" You yell into the foyer, slipping off your sneakers and padding further into the house. Hongseok silently did the same, quietly pardoning his intrusion. As he wandered further into the house, he noticed it's decorated with small ornaments, knick-knacks, and family pictures. Hongseok stopped in front of a wall adorned with images, dozens of frames hung up. He inspected them closely, noticing some were of you as a baby and smiled.

"So my mom isn't home. Guess she got called in for the night shift at the hospital, but she left us money to get pizza, so that's a plus!" You comment, walking out of the kitchen, a piece of paper in one hand and a wad of cash in the other. Hongseok internally screamed, placing an awkward smile on his face, and he felt as if his cheeks were set on fire. Now he was alone, with his crush, in her house. Today should feel like the best day in the world for him, but instead, he felt overwhelmed and panicked.

"So what do you want to do? We could watch a movie? I have all the Marvel movies on Blu-Ray," you announce proudly, smiling at Hongseok and gesturing for him to sit down on the couch. He did so, albeit a bit helplessly. 

"Um, that's okay with me. I-if you want to, of course!" He responded, watching as you bent down in front of the entertainment center to search for said movies. He couldn't help but stare at you, your image fixated in his line of sight. You rustle around for a split second more before letting out a triumphant "A-ha!", holding in your hands the movies you had been searching for. Standing, you spun and showed Hongseok the Blu-Ray cases of the first couple of Marvel movies. You set them gently on the coffee table before looking back to Hongseok. 

"Hey, Hongseok, do you mind if I go change? I need to get into some comfy clothes, my work uniform is killing me!" You ask sheepishly, pulling at the collar of your button-down shirt in annoyance. 

"Y-yeah, of course! Go ahead, I'll just wait here," Hongseok stuttered, nervously patting the couch. You gave him a relieved smile, leaving the room. He could only stare after you, his eyes unconsciously tracing your swaying hips as you left. Feeling a vibration come from his pocket, he pulled out his phone, staring at the notifications he had received. Some were from social media, but most of them were from the group chat he had with his friends. 

He quickly scrolled through the messages he had received, responding to his friends, and telling them about his current situation. They all responded with varying degrees of shock and surprise; however, Yuto and Wooseok decided to be little shits.

'Be safe, Hyung! Don't forget to use protection! ;)' 

Hongseok flushed in embarrassment and sent a very crudely worded message back before locking his phone and placing it on the coffee table. He looked around the room again, about to get up when you returned to the room. Hongseok froze, taking in your new outfit change. He almost passed out when he realized what she was wearing. 

You had changed from your button-up shirt and dress pants into a pair of shockingly tight high waisted jean shorts, barely covering your bottom and a cropped yellow tank top. Hongseok choked on his saliva, realizing he was staring (and maybe drooling). Putting in the first Marvel movie, you plopped yourself down next to him on the plush sofa, your body just a smidge too close to his own. You crossed one leg over the other, and Hongseok could have passed out right then and there.

"You still like (Y/F/P), right? I hope so because I ordered for us when I was changing," You inform, glancing at Hongseok as you started the movie. Hongseok tensed as your leg lightly brushed against his own, feeling the warmth radiating from your smooth skin. 

"U-uh yeah, that's fine, thanks!" He squeaked out, sitting rigidly in his spot. You, on the other hand, had squirmed around to find a comfortable position. Eventually, you settled into place, legs tucked underneath yourself, slightly leaning your weight on Hongseok. You gently set your head on his shoulder, and Hongseok continued to feel light-headed. 

The two of you sat together, you immersed in the movie, and Hongseok struggled to not combust. He was so focused on your body next to him that he forgot about the incoming pizza delivery. You both jumped when the doorbell rang, Hongseok from surprise and (Y/N) from Hongseok. He had let out quite a shrill shriek, jumping and knocking you off of him and onto the floor. 

"Ow! Hongseok!" You complain, rubbing your sore arm from where you had hit it off of the coffee table. Hongseok quietly mutters an apology as you stand up and dart towards the front door, money in hand. Hongseok quietly excused himself, finding the bathroom and locking the door behind him. 

"Come on, Hongseok! You got this, act normal!" Hongseok hissed at his reflection, splashing his crimson face with cold water. It had only been a fraction of time since he had arrived, and he was already so close to imploding. He splashed his face one last time, glancing at himself in the mirror before exiting the washroom and slowly creeping back into the living room. 

"Ah, I was wondering where you went! I got you some cola and dished you up some pizza, so enjoy!" You say, waving a hand at the plate and glass sitting side by side on the coffee table. Hongseok sat down once again, digging into his pizza after realizing how hungry he was. He finished his two slices in record time and reached to grab some more. You stopped him with a gentle touch to his arm, and Hongseok froze, looking up at you with surprise.

"Hongseok, you have sauce all over your face!" You laugh teasingly, grabbing a napkin and leaning towards him. You stop about an inch from his face, gently wiping the spot of sauce on his chin. Hongseok inhaled sharply as you peered at him through your long lashes, deep pools of (E/C) gazing at him. Hongseok leaned forward, nose gently brushing yours, eyes flicking down to your lips. Your lips were almost touching when Hongseok realized what he was doing, jerking himself away from you instantly. 

He gulped down breaths of air, his chest heaving, feeling as if he had just run a marathon. Hongseok could feel his face aflame with blush and fanned himself with his hands. However, he stopped when he heard a huff come from your direction. You sat with your arms crossed, cheeks blushing, and lips pouted in what seemed to be either anger or disappointment. 

"Hongseok… Do you not like me? Did I do something wrong?" You ask timidly, your eyebrows furrowing together in sadness as you fumbled with your hands. Hongseok stared at you, bewildered. You glanced up at him, tears building in your waterline, bottom lip slightly trembling. 

"No! No, of course not, (Y/N)! I'm sorry if I reacted badly, I was just really shocked and overwhelmed!" Hongseok tried to explain, gently grasping your hand in his own and scooting closer to her. You sniffled a bit and wiped at a tear that had managed to begin its descent down your flushed cheeks. 

Hongseok could feel himself panic more, not wanting to make you upset. So he decided to do something drastic. He flung himself forward, his lips crashing onto your own, and kissed you. For a couple of seconds, nothing happened. The silence in the room was stifling. Hongseok was about to pull away when you hesitantly kissed him back, your small hands clenching onto the fabric of his t-shirt to pull him closer.

It felt like time had stopped. All Hongseok could feel was your lips slowly moving against his own, his heart hammering away in his chest. After what felt like years, both of you separated, pupils blown wide and panting out breaths of air. 

"Wow, that was something else," You airly laughed, still trying to catch your breath. Hongseok laughed with you, his heart a bit lighter. You scooted yourself a bit closer to him, giving him a small glance as if testing the waters. Hongseok opened his arms, allowing you to cuddle yourself into them, breathing a sigh of relief. 

"So, I take it that you don't hate me then?" You jokingly asked Hongseok, peering up at him from where you were curled into his side. Hongseok laughed and shook his head no, kissing the top of your head. You both sat in silence, listening to the movie slowly finish. Hongseok could feel his eyes get heavier and heavier as he fought a losing battle with sleep. He decided to just rest his eyes for a moment, slipping away into the darkness of slumber. 

~~~~~~~

Hongseok jolted awake, a gasp caught in his throat. His head whipped back and forth, looking around the room. Sunlight was streaming in through the curtains of the living room, indicating that a new day had started. You were nowhere to be seen, however, making Hongseok worry. He slowly rose from the couch, his back protesting his horrid sleeping position as it popped. His first stop was the bathroom, relieving himself and washing his face. As he stepped out of the bathroom, he could hear your sweet melodic voice softly singing from the kitchen. 

He stepped into the kitchen silently, creeping up behind you. You let out a soft squeal of surprise as he wrapped his arms around your waist, nuzzling his face into the junction of your neck. Hongseok pressed a sweet kiss on your cheek, releasing you from his arms to let you face him. 

"Good morning, Hongseok! Did you sleep okay?" You asked with a bright dazzling smile, your eyes sparkling in the morning sun. Hongseok could feel himself melt. 

"I slept okay, yeah. Did I fall asleep before you? I remember shutting my eyes for a moment, and then I woke up," Hongseok explains, watching you bustle around the kitchen making breakfast, which from observation was probably pancakes. 

"Hm, I think you did. I fell asleep shortly after, however. You were so warm and comfy I just couldn't help it" You smirked at Hongseok, serving up some freshly cooked pancakes drizzled with maple syrup and topped with juicy strawberries. 

Hongseok sat at the island counter, watching you intently as you fixed your own plate. You sat down opposite him, happily digging into your own pancakes. You both sat silently for a while, the clock on the wall slowly ticking as time passed. Hongseok was the first to speak up, gently clearing his throat. 

"So about last night? Uh w-well, what are we?" He stuttered, flustered under your intense gaze. He could feel himself start to panic, his hands becoming clammy and his heart racing. You pursed her lips, glancing away from him momentarily. 

"Well, I would have thought me kissing you back last night was enough of an answer? Hongseok, you idiot, I like you!" You state, giving him an exasperated huff, smiling afterward. Hongseok instantly brightened up at hearing your confession, all of his worries practically flying away. He reached across the table and gently grasped your hand, intertwining their fingers. 

"I was so worried! You know, because you're amazing and so beautiful, and I'm just me. Your next-door neighbor. I thought I didn't have a chance with you," Hongseok confessed, flashing you a sheepish smile when you groaned at him. 

"Hongseok, you're an actual idiot. I've had a crush on you for like 5 years!" You laughed, obviously noticing Hongseok's surprised expression. He put his head on the table and groaned, realizing how stupid he was. He felt a hand gently run through his hair and looked up, watching as you leaned forward to pet him in comfort. 

"Well, to be fair, I guess we are both idiots, huh? I had a crush on you for 5 years, and I didn't confess either," You comforted him, slipping your hand from his grasp and moving around to his side of the counter. You sat down on the seat next to him, taking both of his hands into your own. Your deep (E/C) locked him in your gaze. 

Hongseok decided now was the time. He took a deep breath and leaned forward, giving you a long, sweet kiss. You kissed back, your lips moving together in tandem. You pulled apart a few seconds later, giggling and smiling.

"(Y/N) will you be my girlfriend?" Hongseok asked, cheeks red and heart racing. You leaned forward and wrapped your arms around Hongseok's neck, giving him a quick peck on the lips. 

"Well, of course, I will!" You smiled, letting out a gasp when he picked you up in happiness. He carried you to the living room and plopped you both down on the couch. As you cuddled together, Hongseok couldn't help himself. 

"Maybe I should have gotten locked out of my house sooner?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!~


End file.
